Words of the Fallen:Zaraki Kenpachi
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Kenpachi's thoughts as he lies flat on his back after his fight with Ichigo.


**Useless Notes:** Ahh yes, it's good to be back. Hope I haven't gotten rusty in the Bleach universe. It's been a while since I wrote something about shinigamis and their monologues (check out my other Bleach stories for more monologues).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mr. Zaraki, Yachiru and his zanpaktou here, nor do I own whatever's said here. The words are Zaraki's alone, relayed through me. Once he gets wind that I'm taking all the credit for this, he won't even leave a body for my momma to bury.

Rated for Zaraki's sewer system he calls a mouth and spoilers in the episodes of his battle with Ichigo.

Okay then, now that that nonsense is over and done with, let's go. Hope you enjoy.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Words of the Fallen: Zaraki Kenpachi**

Ow, shit. That hurt.

The sun's so hot that it beats down real hard on me. That disturbs me for a moment, so my good eye opens an' there's Yachiru, starin' down at me like I'm dead or somethin'.

Maybe I am.

Hell, my body hurts so bad, I can hardly move. I let out a low grunt an' that starts up Yachiru. She's startin' to dance an' sing an' yell cos Ken-chan's alive again an' I tell 'er to shut the fuck up, my ears are gonna explode.

I look down an' I smile a little cos' everything's still where it's supposed ta be. Well maybe except for all the cuts I got on the front an' all the blood that's spillin' out from those cuts.

Oh yea, I had a fight…

I lost.

Huh. Guess that ryoka brat sliced me up real bad for me to start feelin' like this: sore all over an' that strange fucked-up feeling of bein' halfway between this world an' hell.

I turn to Yachiru an' I smile an' say to her that I'm gonna live, it's gonna take more than a ryoka brat an' his little black stick ta bring down Zaraki Kenpachi. She smiles an' nods her head an' tells me it's been really long since she's seen that big smile on Ken-chan's face when he's in a fight.

I gotta hand it to her. Damn was he strong.

He beat me fair an' square an' almost left me for dead, but hey, who's complaining?

I glance at my right hand an' I see my zanpaktou, useless piece o' shit that it is. I raise it up, try ta talk ta it a little, 'cos that's what that Kurosaki-brat did, huh. He talked to his sword an' it talked back. What's more was, he called it by its name.

So I try ta do the same. I talk ta it, but it won't talk back; won't tell me its fuckin name.

An' there's Yachiru again an' she's goin' Ken-chan, watcha doin'? You're supposed ta rest an' I tell 'er to shut the fuck up again, I can't hear a goddamn.

But it still won't talk

Nothin'

Kinda reminds me of myself way back in the past.

I know the feelin'. Not bein' called by your name. Not havin' a name. It hurts; hurts more than I'm feelin' right now. Havin' people walk right past ya- avoidin' ya even- an' I'm willin' ta bet that those assholes know more about your reputation instead a' yer name. Not good, trust me.

So there, I sympathize with it, talk ta it, even threaten it, but still nothing.

An' then I decide enough's enough; that if it won't blab, then what the hell, I'm still Zaraki Kenpachi, my heart's still beatin' an' people are still gonna be scared 'a me once I start walkin'. Even without all that Bankai shit or whatever, I'm still gonna have ta challenge that Kurosaki Ichigo-brat to a rematch an' I'm gonna win.

It's gonna have ta come out eventually. I mean hell, I got the largest reiatsu energy battery in the whole damn area, so it's gonna have ta want a piece of it.

So, till then, I'll be fightin' and kickin' ass with my own shit. I won't have ta borrow shit from nobody, unlike those other bastards. If I'm gonna have ta beat someone usin' borrowed shit, then where's the fun in that?

I'm tired…. guess I'm goin' to go ta sleep first… and hell, Yachiru, how many times have I told ya ta shut the fuck up?!

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **Please watch out for more of my "Words of the Fallen" series, though it might take some time to post 'em, since I still have to write them all before typing it here. "Words of the Fallen" is (or will be) a collection of one-shot monologues of the captains and lieutenants of Soul Society who have (duh) fallen. Please review!


End file.
